The present invention relates to a tail rotor system, and more particularly to a boot which may be replaced while minimizing disturbance of the preexisting tail rotor blade structure.
Conventional tail rotor systems are provided in a variety of different specific constructions. A cross-beam tail rotor blade system accommodates blade flap and pitch change motion by deflection of a flexible graphite fiber spar. The spar is a continuous member running from a tip of one tail rotor blade to a tip of the opposite tail rotor blade.
Pitch control horns mounted to the inboard section of each tail rotor blade are driven by actuators to deflect the tail rotor blades and flex the spar to provide a desired anti-torque action in response to pilot inputs. A boot is installed between the pitch control horn and a fairing attached to an inboard segment of each tail rotor blade skin. The boot flexibly protects the interior of the tail rotor blade assemblies as the tail rotor assembly is pitched to deliver the desired anti-torque action
Disadvantageously, when damage/corrosion beyond predetermined limits occurs to the boot, the entire tail rotor system must be removed for disassembly to replace the boot. Furthermore, once installed, the area covered by the boot is difficult to access, which may increase maintenance time during an inspection. Removable of the entire tail rotor system is relatively time consuming and may increase the down time of the aircraft.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a boot which may be replaced in the field to minimizing disturbance of the preexisting tail rotor blade structure.